The invention relates to the field of cooling a cutting tool in a machine tool that has such a cutting tool.
In machine tools, it is common practice to use cooling devices to spray and lubricate cutting tools, thereby limiting tool wear and reducing the risk of breakage and of the machine tool being stopped.
By delivering a stream of machining fluid into the region where the tool comes into contact with the part being machined, it is possible to reduce friction and to cause the heat that is produced to be dissipated in the stream of cooling fluid.
In spite of such a cooling device being used, machine tools continue to be stopped as a result of wear, of a tool breaking, or of becoming clogged with swarf.